jspotterfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin J. Prescott
Martin J. Prescott is the muggle intruder that entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the events of James Potter and the Hall of Elders' Crossing. He is a reporter from a news agency called Inside View. Hall of Elders' Crossing Martin received a letter in September due mainly because Inside View offered a hundred thousand pounds in reward to those providing information and proof of paranormal activities. What convinced him that the letter was real was a chocolate frog that was given along with the letter. This further led Martin to communicate with the sender eventually bringing him to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Due to the unplottable nature and muggle-repelling charm around the school, he was unable to make it through the forest, always discovering his course had somehow been changed. Eventually, he received coordinates from his source to the location of the school. Due to his determination, the repelling charm was not able to keep him away from school ground. He heard and kept hidden from the giants Grawp and Pescheka. Eventually he began his roaming in the school. He was discovered by James Potter breaking and entering the potions room and later fell out a window. Then he was seen taking video of the first quiditch match in which he was once more spotted by James. James alerted his father, Harry Potter, the Head Auror, who then orchestrated search teams together with the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, Zane, James, Ted, Professor Hardcastle, Grawp and Pescheka where he was chased by a giant spider, a descendent of Aragog. He narrowly escapes with his life, although he looses his recording equipments which is later recovered by Professor . Months later, he returned to Hogwarts to uncover the truth, this time walking around the courtyard and halls while recording his observations through his phone (which later is discovered that the information is duplicated and stored at another location). The students at first thought his behaviour was odd before Sabrina pointed out that he may be the muggle intruder. Curious, the students groups around him and followed him as he continued to record his experience. His observation included the school students, the moving portraits, levitating objects, quaffles and eventually meets Professor Binns. He faints upon seeing Professor Binns. Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Longbottom and Benjamin Franklin (of Alma Aleron) transported him to the Headmistress office accompanied by James Potter. He tells McGonagall that he discovered the Veritaserum and that threatening him would not work because of his elabourate plans incase anything were to happen to him or his memories. After telling his story, he was locked up in the Room of Requirement by Neville. The headmistress contacted the Ministry of Magic and was greeted by Brenda Sacarhina who informed her that Prescott should be given free reign and that she and Mr. Recreant would be arriving within the next day to come to deal with the breach in security. After the event with Merlinus Ambrosius, he, Sacarhina, Recreant and McGonagall along with some students including those representing the Progressive Element waited at the school gate for the recording crew and the British special police to carry out a thorough tour of the Magic school. With Merlinus help and acting as the Chancellor of Hogwarts, the Hogwarts students manage to make a fool out of Prescott by pretending that the school taught muggle magic instead of real magic. In the end, he was escorted out of the school with the camera crew, and the muggle secret police but revealed that the informer was none other than Ralph Deedle's father, Dennis whose real name was Dennis Dolohov (Denniston Gilles Dolohov), a disinherited squib who only motives were to prove to his family and to receive the reward money. Personality ''"He was what the producers in the age of the twenty-four-hour news cycle called `a personality'. He accented the news. He framed it. He colored it. Not in any negative way, or so he firmly believed. He simply added that subtle dash of flair that made news into News, in other words, something people might want to watch or read." '' Martin takes pride in being a reporter and his reporting style which was one of a kind. Being a Reporter is not merely a job but an identity. Martin is a highly ambitious man; he covets fame and success in his field of work. He is cunning, resourceful and persistent when he discovers a story worth covering. He enjoys the chase of a story, undercovering the truth for himself. He becomes more motivated when the journey to his story becomes seemingly impossible. Notes *Rowling's writings mentions technology would not work in Hogwarts due to the thick air of magic present but it is discovered that Martin was able to use his GPS unit and phone although it had other symbols and hieroglyph on screen. It is also apparent that there is internet coverage within Hogwarts grounds. *Aragog's descendents have been dumbed down and are no longer able to speak. *The Fort Anglia is used by Terrence Hubert (Merlinus Ambrosius) as a transport to meet the camera crew. Category:Characters